swampthingfandomcom-20200215-history
Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issue 56
Synopsis "My Blue Heaven" After his body was burned, and his frequency shifted such that he could not access The Green, the Swamp Thing reached out across the universe for a planet that could accommodate his new frequency. He managed to grow his body out of the vegetation on a planet that is bathed entirely in blue. Sadly, he wanders the landscape mourning the loss of his wife Abby, feeling very lonely. After experimenting with his abilities to waste time, he attempts to create a double of himself to keep him company. It is a novel endeavor, but after five stalemates in chess, the double grows boring, and he allows it to die. Eventually, his loneliness leads him to attempt to recreate Abby's body out of plant matter. He cannot recreate her consciousness, and so it becomes like a ventriloquist show, but the effect is still comforting to him. Her shape and form are pleasing to him, but her smile is off. For days, she keeps him company, and he feels somewhat happy – despite the flawed nature of the relationship. She begins to feel empty for him without a context, and he decides to recreate Houma from the vegetation. He populates it, reaching into his memory for faces to give his constructs. However, his subconscious begins to take control of some of the constructs. In a restaurant, he and Abby encounter a version of John Constantine that he does not recall having created. Constantine naggingly jokes and reminds him that everything around him is an illusion. Angrily, Swamp Thing drags Abby out, immensely annoyed at the disruption. A rain comes, and it causes blossoms and branches to grow out of the constructs, distorting the illusion of Houma that he created. Abby tries to placate him, offering her body to him again, claiming that there is no chance for him to survive away from this planet, and that this place is all that is left to him. She smiles her wrong smile, and in anger, he rips her head from her body. In a kind of madness, he begins tearing down his creation of Houma, and looks on in horror as the faces of old friends are distorted further by the deterioration. Finally, though, his madness passes, and he resolves to leave this place, and try somewhere else. He picks up the Abby construct's head, and kisses it once before laying it to rest and allowing his current body to decay as he jumps into a new world. Appearances "My Blue Heaven" Individuals *Swamp Thing *Abby Cable *John Constantine *Matt Cable *Linda Holland *Alec Holland Locations *Houma Behind the Scenes *Coming Soon Notes *Every character who appears in this issue other than the Swamp Thing himself, is a construct of his own making. *Inside front cover prints Swamp Thing's "Death Certificate" from the Gotham City Office of the Coroner. It is dated October 20, 1985. *The entire issue is colored in various hues of blue. *This issue is reprinted in the ''Swamp Thing: Earth to Earth'' trade paperback. *The blue planet is revisited by Starman and his friends in ''Starman (Volume 2)'' #48. *In ''Swamp Thing Annual (Volume 5)'' #2, it is revealed that the Swamp Thing chose to carve out his domain in The Green from the same vegetation that he encounters in this issue. Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Coming Soon External Links *''Swamp Thing (Volume 2)'' Issue 56 on DC Wiki *[https://comicvine.gamespot.com/swamp-thing-56-my-blue-heaven/4000-27646/ Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issue 56] on Comic Vine Category:Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issues